pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Automatic Decorator
|released = 13.1.1 |lethality = 75 |rateoffire = 82 |capacity = 15 |cost = Obtained from the Winner Chest or the Winter Bundle for the lobby for $10 |Level required = Level 3 |attribute = |image = Automatic Decorator.png|Appearance Automatic decorator icon.png|Kill icon |mobility = 65 |theme = Christmas themed |number = 267}} The Automatic Decorator is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.1.1 update. Appearance It appears to be a minigun sort of weapon due to the 4 barrels in the front. It also has Christmas colors and it seems to have its barrels loaded with ornaments (hence the name Automatic Decorator). Strategy The weapon has an above-average fire rate, average capacity, and average mobility. Tips * Aim for a group of foes to maximize the Area Damage. * Strafe a lot if the opponent is using a weapon such as B.E.A.S.T or Toxic Bane so as to not get hurt by status effects. * This weapon is not great for Rocket Jumping due to the high self-explosion damage it deals. * If you can, pull in foes using a Singular Grenade or use Sticky Candy to hold them in place and wreak havoc. * This excels in Arena. There will be lots of monsters, and if you can follow the above tip, you can kill ten or even fifteen foes. * Use this with the Burning Tiara or Ninja Tabi so as to get to foes quickly and blow them up. * It is a minigun-like weapon, meaning that it can be spammed by holding down the fire button. But beware of the looping shot and it shoots slower than most automatic/semi-automatic weapons. * You can use this for rocket jumping, but do it with caution. Counters * Pick off the user from long range. * Flank the user, then ambush with a powerful one-shot weapon such as Ghost Lantern or Soulstone. ** However, be aware that this weapon can easily take you out if you don't take them out. Recommended Maps * Christmas Town * Night Christmas Town Equipment Setups Carry a good Sniper such as One Shot or Future Sniper Rifle. Changelog 13.1.1 The weapon is released Trivia * The ammo loaded into the barrels of this weapon look like ornaments or some sort of balloon. ** When the ammo is shot, the ornaments change color. * This is one of only three Christmas weapons that are available through the Chest event, the other two being the Candy Baton and Christmas Sword. * This is the only one of the recent Christmas weapons not to be in the Cyber Santa set. * If a player bought the Winter Bundle in the lobby for $10, they would get this gun as an add on. However, this weapon was later removed from the bundle. * Despite being called ‘automatic’, it is actually not, having the single shots attribute instead, albeit with a high firing rate Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Super Chest Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical